Parade ground
A Parade ground is where players can organize their troops for battle. It is from the parade grounds that soldiers maintain their skills and can be assigned to various legends. The parade ground is also used to organize the city's defenses. Click on the Defence button in the lower right corner, and click on legends that you want to defend the city in the left list, and they'll be moved over to the right list. You can even assign legends that you send out on missions frequently, and after they come back from their mission, while idle they'll automatically defend the city. At the top, Def. Strategy determines how your defensive troops will defend the city: - Fortify means that they'll stay inside the city, and the combined defence of your legend and soldiers will be added to the Ramparts' defence, and if your enemy's combined attack is lower than that of your combined defence, they'll be unable to invade and leave without a fight. However, if their combined attack is higher than that of your combined defence, they'll invade/occupy without a fight. - Ride-out means that your defence will leave the city to engage the enemy, like a regular battle in the wildlands. The order that your legends are listed in the right list will be the order that they fight the enemy in (so it's probably best to have Archers assigned to the first legend in the list). |1 |100 |400 |650 |150 |0 |None |00:02:00 |Can send 1 team on a mission at the same time |- |2 |120 |480 |780 |180 |0 |None |00:03:36 |Can send 2 teams on missions at the same time |- |3 |144 |576 |936 |216 | 0 |None |00:06:28 |Can send 3 teams on missions at the same time |- |4 |172 |691 |1123 |259 |0 |None |00:11:38 |Can send 4 teams on missions at the same time |- |5 |206 |829 |1347 |310 |0 |None |00:20:56 |Can send 5 teams on missions at the same time |- |6 |247 |994 |1616 |372 |0 |None |00:37:40 |Can send 6 teams on missions at the same time |- |7 |296 |1192 |1939 |446 |0 |None |00:52:44 |Can send 7 teams on missions at the same time |- |8 |355 |1430 |2326 |535 |0 |None |01:13:49 |Can send 8 teams on missions at the same time |- |9 |426 |1716 |2791 |642 |0 |None |01:43:20 |Can send 9 teams on missions at the same time |- |10 |511 |2059 |3349 |770 |0 |None |02:24:40 |Can send 10 teams on missions at the same time |- |11 |613 |2470 |4018 |924 |0 |None |02:53:36 |Can send 11 teams on missions at the same time |- |12 |735 |2964 |4821 |1108 |0 |None |03:28:19 |Can send 12 teams on missions at the same time |- |13 |882 |3556 |5785 |1329 |0 |None |04:09:58 |Can send 13 teams on missions at the same time |- |14 |1058 |4267 |6942 |1594 |0 |None |04:59:57 |Can send 14 teams on missions at the same time |- |15 |1,269 |5,120 |8,330 |1,912 |0 |None |05:59:56 |Can send 15 teams on missions at the same time |- |16 |1,522 |6,144 |9,996 |2,294 |0 |None |07:11:55 |Can send 16 teams on missions at the same time |- |17 |1,826 |7,372 |11,995 |2,752 |0 |None |08:38:18 |Can send 17 teams on missions at the same time |- |18 |2,191 |8,846 |14,394 |3,302 |0 |None |10:21:57 |Can send 18 teams on missions at the same time |- |19 |2,629 |10,615 |17,272 |3,962 |0 |None |12:26:20 |Can send 19 teams on missions at the same time |- |20 |3,154 |12,738 |20,726 |4,754 |0 |None |14:55:36 |Can send 20 teams on missions at the same time |} |1 |33 |132 |214 |49 |0:01:00 |None |- |2 |39 |158 |257 |59 |0:01:48 |None |- |3 |47 |190 |308 |71 |0:03:14 | |- |4 |56 |228 |370 |85 |0:05:49 | |- |5 |67 |273 |444 |102 |0:10:28 | |- |6 |81 |328 |533 |122 |0:18:50 | |- |7 |97 |393 |639 |147 |0:26:22 | |- |8 |117 |471 |767 |176 |0:36:54 | |- |9 |140 |566 |921 |211 |0:51:40 | |- |10 |168 |679 |1105 |254 |1:12:20 | |- |11 |202 |815 |1325 |304 |1:26:48 | |- |12 |242 |978 |1590 |365 |1:44:09 | |- |13 |291 |1173 |1909 |438 |2:04:59 | |- |14 |349 |1,408 |2,290 |526 |02:29:58 | |- |15 |418 |1,689 |2,748 |630 |02:59:58 | |- |16 |502 |2,027 |3,298 |757 |03:35:57 | |- |17 |602 |2,432 |3,958 |908 |04:19:09 | |- |18 |723 |2,919 |4,750 |1,089 |05:10:58 | |- |19 |867 |3,502 |5,699 |1,307 |06:13:10 | |- |20 |1,040 |4,203 |6,839 |1,568 |07:27:48 | |} Category:Buildings